


Recharge

by MajoMagica



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Robot AU, Robotic slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: Byron buys a robot for his house, but slowly grows to care for the robot and see it as his son.  He names him Chris.Set in the same universe as Relax, I Just Want To Take A Look Under the Hood





	

A man opened the top of the robot's box. He gently sat the box on its side and pulled the robot out of the box.

Byron pressed the power button on the robot's chest. His glance flicked down to the card that came with the robot.

"This says your model name is called Cyber Oliver. That's a bit long, isn't it? I think I'll call you Chris."

The robot... Chris blinked mechanically as it activated. "Name recognized. Chris. How can I help you?"

Byron smiled at him. "Hello there, Chris. How about making breakfast?"

Chris bowed. "Of course, master."

\--Several Weeks Later--

Chris brought his master's coffee to his chair in the living room and sat it on an end table. He then walked to the hall closet for the mop and other cleaning supplies for the morning clean.

When he returned, Byron asked, "Don't you ever get tired, Chris? Cleaning every day, bringing me all my meals."

Chris was silent for a second, before responding, "As a synthetic servant, I am incapable of feeling tiredness. My only function is to serve, sir."

"That's what you say every time," sighed Byron. "How about you take the day off? I'll take care of myself today."

Chris frowned. "My only function is to serve, sir," he repeated.

"I know," said Byron, "but you must sit down. I'm feeling stressed just watching you flitter around like a hummingbird."

Chris took this as an order and put down the mop to sit down on the couch and stare into space.

"Honestly," Byron continued, "do you even have a favorite color? Which do you like better, red or blue?"

"As a synthetic servant, I have no opinions, sir."

"Of course," sighed Byron.

\--A month later--  
Cynthia knocked on the door to Byron's mansion. She waited for a minute before a robot opened the door.

"Welcome, Mrs. Decaux-Arclight," said the robot, "may I take your coat?"

"You may," replied Cynthia as she took off her jacket and handed it to the robot.

"Chris? Who is it at the door?" called a voice from within the house.

"Your sister, Mrs. Cynthia Decaux-Arclight, has arrived," said the robot.

Byron's head popped up from around a corner. "Cynthia! I haven't seen you in forever."

Cynthia smiled. "I just wanted to pop in for a visit on my way to the countryside, Byron,"

Byron walked over and gave her a hug. "Why don't you come in?" he asked.

"Oh no," said Cynthia, "Sebastian's in the car, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Well, I'm doing fine," replied Byron.

"Is that cute Irish girl still around? I liked her," asked Cynthia.

Byron sighed. "No, I haven't been dating her in years, Cynthia."

Cynthia pursed her lips. "Such a shame, she was nice. You really should settle down before long Byron, you can't be a bachelor forever. Soon you'll be 43."

Byron replied, "yes, I know, Cynthia."

Cynthia smiled at him. "I don't mean any harm, I just want to see you married and happy. Now, I must get going, before poor Sebastian passes out. Buh-bye."

"Goodbye, Cynthia."

Cynthia trotted down the stairs back towards the car and Byron waved at her until they drove away back down the road to the mansion. As soon as she was out of sight, Byron sighed.

"She's been hounding me about this for years, you know," he said to Chris. "Family this and children that."

He walked to the living room and slumped down in his favorite chair while Chris stood next to him.

"I don't want to get married," he told Chris. Chris said nothing.

Byron looked up at Chris. "Say. You could be my son," Chris was still silent.

"Yes, I rather like the idea," he continued, "you do look like me."

Chris stared at him with blank eyes.

"That settles it, Chris, from today on, you're my son."

\--

Chris had started breakfast when Byron rushed into the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"No, no, Chris dear, I can cook for myself now," he gently pushed Chris away from the stove.

"As a synthetic servant, my purpose is to serve you," recited Chris.

"But you're not a servant anymore, you're my son," replied Byron.

Chris blinked. "According to the Cyber Oliver terms and conditions, all synthetic servants are to-"

Byron plugged his ears, "Not this again..."

He steered Chris into a seat at the kitchen table while he recited his terms and conditions.

"Now, I'll light some candles for you to watch while I finish making breakfast so you don't get bored," said Byron.

By the time Chris had finished reciting his terms and conditions, Byron had lit the candles and finished making his breakfast.

As Byron spooned his eggs into his mouth, he had a thought.

"Chris?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Which do you like better? Blue or red? I saw you looking at that sweater vest so I bought you that and the blue button up shirt, but I'm wondering if I got you the wrong color button up."

Chris paused for a moment. "Blue."

The fork stopped halfway between the plate and Byron's mouth. "That's the first time you've said you like anything to me."

Byron stood up from the table.

Chris began, "If you find my deviation from the original programming to be unacceptable, please reset your unit to the factory settings using the-"

Byron hugged Chris. "I'm glad. I was worried you would never start to learn."

Unbeknownst to Byron, there was a small smile on Chris's lips.

\----

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of children?" asked Byron.

“I’m equipped to deal with them as part of my “home and family” package that comes as default when you bought me.”

“That’s good,” said Byron, “because I have a big surprise coming this afternoon.”

“A surprise?”

“When I’ve been going out the last few days, I’ve been visiting an orphanage. We’re going to foster a little boy and a baby from today on out.”

Chris nodded.

“Chris? What do you think?” asked Byron. “Good or bad?”

“I have no strong opinion,” replied Chris.

“We’re going to go see them today,” said Byron.

Chris stood up, "I'll make preparations for our trip,"

"/Chris/, what did I say about that?" Byron ushered him back to his favorite seat in the living room.

Chris sighed, "That you can do it yourself."

\--

They arrived at the orphanage that afternoon. It was a small place on top of a hill that basked in the late afternoon sun.

Chris opened the car door for Byron and they walked into the building. The inside was colorful and covered in children's doodles taped to the walls. Byron told the lady at the front desk who they were here for and they were lead deeper into the building to a playroom.

"What do you think now, Chris?" asked Byron, while they were in the hallway.

Chris looked down at his shoes. "I'm cautiously optimistic."

The attendant gave them a strange look, like they were doing something inappropriate, but opened the door to the playroom.

"Thomas?" called the attendant. A 3 year old with shock blond hair stood up from his place on the floor.

"Yeah?" asked the child... Thomas?

"Your new foster father is here."

Thomas studied Byron. "He's old."

The attendant sighed, "Thomas, that's not a very nice thing to say to the nice man."

"No, it's alright," said Byron. He knelt down to eye level with Thomas. "Thomas, I'm Byron. Do you remember me? I was here before."

Thomas scuffed the ground with his shoe. "Nope."

Chris laughed softly. The attendant stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Well," continued Byron. "I'm going to take you and another little boy home with me today,"

Thomas's eyes sparkled. "You're going to adopt me?!"

"Err," said Byron, "we'll be fo-"

"You're my new dad!" proclaimed Thomas.

"Shall we get going, then?" asked Chris.

Thomas turned to stare at him. "Who's he? He looks weird."

Chris began to speak before the attendant interrupted him.

"Chris is a synthetic servant. His job is to serve your new foster father by cleaning and helping take care of you," she explained.

Thomas nodded.

Byron's expression had changed somewhat, like he wanted to argue but couldn't without starting a fight. "Could you please show us to Mihael and the babies' room?"

The attendant nodded. "Of course," and led them to another part of the building, Thomas tagging along. This part was cleaner, almost sterile, and full of the sound of classical music and infants' cries.

"This is Mihael," she said, and picked up one of the infants. This baby was plumper than the rest and had striking green eyes. Chris thought it was incredibly cute.

"Would you like to hold him?" the attendant asked Byron. Byron nodded and took Mihael in his arms. Thomas protested as he had to let go of Byron's hand to let him hold the baby.

"You can hold your big brother Chris's hand instead," said Byron.

"I don't wanna hold a robot's hand..." replied Thomas.

"This will do nicely," Byron admired Mihael in his hands, "he's a handsome little boy. Chris, do you want to hold him?"

Chris nodded and held out his hands. Byron handed him the baby. He was warm in Chris's hands and smiled at him. Mihael reached up and grabbed a strand of Chris's hair softly. Mihael giggled and Chris's heart melted instantly.

\--Several Years Later--

"Big brother Chris!" Thomas jumped on Chris's bed and Chris jerked out of sleep mode immediately.

"What is it, Thomas?" asked Chris.

"Wake up, it's morning already!"

"I know, I know..." grumbled Chris as he sat up in bed.

"I want pancakes for breakfast," said Thomas.

"Why don't you go ask dad?" asked Chris.

"Dad is scary when I wake him up, he gets all growly,"

"And I'm not?" Chris said, mostly rhetorically.

Thomas shook his head.

"I'll go wake up dad," Resigned, Chris slid out of bed and padded towards Byron's bedroom. Careful not to wake up Mihael in his bassinet, he shook Byron gently.

"What is it?" asked Byron, sleepily.

"Thomas is hungry,"

Byron rubbed his eyes, "Okay, just 5 more minutes..."

Chris nodded. "I'll go get breakfast started then."

Byron made a grunt and turned over in bed. From the other side of the room, he could hear Mihael stirring. He took Mihael from his crib and rocked him. Mihael blinked sleepily. He took Chris's thumb in his mouth and started chewing.

From his bed, Byron called, "Don't let him chew on you again,"

"But he's so cute," replied Chris.

"I'll have to replace your hands again if he breaks a hole in the skin."

Chris reluctantly pulled his thumb out of Mihael's mouth and Mihael began to cry.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Chris searched around with his free hand for Mihael’s pacifier.

Byron slid out of bed and took Mihael from him. “I’ll take it from here, you can go feed Thomas."


End file.
